The anatomy of sounds
by GrimCreeper
Summary: Zeref and Mavis prepare for the coming of their son. How would they react if there was more to Larcade than being a quiet boy? Was there something wrong? Modern AU. Zervis, Nalu, Jerza and more!
1. Here comes a new Dragneel

**AN: Hi guys! This is my second Fairy Tail story and this one's gonna have a lot of chapters! I'm probably gonna procrastinate in the next chapters tho... But hey, I'll try to update every week. But well, there's school** **and** **homework so try not to get your hopes up.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Mavis: That's right.**

 **Me: GASP! THE FIRST! HOW COME I CAN SEE YOU ASDFGHJKL**

 **Mavis: ...**

 **Me: Oh right. Illusion magic. How stupid of me.**

 **Anyways, here's the first chapter! Read on!**

* * *

The anatomy of sounds

Chapter One: Here comes a new Dragneel

A man in his early thirties paced the hallways of Fiore Hospital. His usually calm demeanor is now shattered because of the situation at hand. His forehead was crinkled with creases due to worry and his fingers tapped the side of his thigh in anxiety.

This man is Zeref Dragneel. And right now, his wife, Mavis, is in the delivery room. She is giving birth to their first child.

Zeref's dark eyes scanned the door of the delivery room. He was tired of waiting. It had been three hours, but to him, it felt like forever. To be honest, three hours IS quite a long time. Zeref had been drowning in worry and boredom.

"Can't you take a breather, Zeref? You're kinda wearing me out."

That was Jellal Fernandes, a good friend of theirs. He had a wife, Erza, and a six-year old son named Siegrain. He had come racing when he found out that Mavis was in labor. Zeref is thankful for his presence.

"Sorry, Jellal. I'm nervous. I mean... It's my first child. I don't really know how to raise him. I didn't really have a father." Zeref sighed.

Jellal clapped his back. "But you're a good brother, aren't you? That's enough training. You practically raised Natsu on your own before Igneel took you in."

"Still though..."

Jellal smiled at Zeref. "You'll do just fine, my friend. You're a Dragneel. You can handle this."

Zeref smiled gratefully before collapsing in the nearest chair. His foot drummed on the floor, breaking the serene silence of the hospital. He wished his little brother, Natsu, was here. Natsu was busy with his work as a firefighter. There had been another fire recently, so he couldn't come. He promised to call though.

Speak of the devil.

Zeref's phone suddenly rang, startling him. He immediately pulled out his phone and sure enough, it was his brother who was calling him.

"Zeref!" He could hear Natsu's smile through the phone. "How's the labor so far? Sorry I couldn't be there. Really wanted to come though."

"It's okay," Zeref replied. "No word from the doctor yet. She entered the delivery room about a few hours ago. She's a C-section."

"Well, call me as soon as word comes out." Zeref heard Natsu yelling something in the background, something along the lines of 'I'm on damn break!' There was a little bit more shuffling and then Natsu came back on. "Sorry, Zeref. Need to do something with the trucks. They need me back there. But message me if the little guy is out and about in this world."

"Sure thing, Natsu."

"Oh, and congrats, bro. Best of luck to you." Natsu hung up, and Zeref pocketed his phone. Hearing his brother's voice lessened his worry.

God, what time is it already?

Zeref stood up and started pacing again. What was taking the doctor so long? Was there something wrong?

"Zeref, here we go again." Jellal let out an exasperated sigh. "Calm down."

"What if there's something wrong, Jellal? What if... What if Mavis died? I can't live without her!"

"For God's sake, Zeref! She's not going to die! This is normal." You can clearly hear the stress in the other man's voice.

"But-"

"Have a little faith in the doctor, will you? She's not going to die, and neither will your child. No one's going to die." Jellal said.

Zeref put a hand on his face and tried to calm down. "Okay... Okay."

"That's better."

They fell into silence once more. Zeref could literally feel his sweat drop as the minutes pass by. And then when it felt like eternity already, the doors to the delivery room finally opened.

"Doctor! What happened?" Zeref rushed to the doctor. "How's Mavis and the baby?"

The doctor grinned. "Congratulations, Mr. Dragneel. You must be a proud father of a baby boy."

Zeref grinned excitedly. "Do you hear that, Jellal? I have a son! A son!"

Jellal hugged his friend. "That's great! Everyone, my good friend has a son now!"

The doctor laughed at the two men. He gestured for Zeref. "You may enter the room now. Come on, don't be shy."

Zeref all but ran in the room. He saw Mavis, gingerly carrying something, wrapped up in bundles of cloth. He stopped, a smile slowly gracing his usually stoic features.

"Zeref..." Mavis called out weakly. "Look at our son."

He made his way to Mavis' side. He then looked at the face of the tiny little infant in his wife's arm. The little boy's hair was blond, just like Mavis's. But his eyes were Zeref's. His face were slightly like Natsu's. The little boy was handsome.

"What will you name him?" A nurse comes up to them, pen in hand.

The two looked at each other, and an understanding passes between them. They both read a book, and there was a hero there who sacrificed himself for the people he loved. They wanted their son to be brave and loyal, like that hero.

Mavis opened her mouth and said. "Larcade. His name is Larcade Dragneel."

* * *

 **AN: That was quite a short chapter eh? Yep, it was annoying. Imma try to lengthen my chapters next time. Anyways, review, follow or favorite the story!**


	2. The signs

**AN: Hey guys! Back with a new and hopefully longer chapter here! So one of the reviewers asked me if Larcade's name was taken from a book. My answer is... *drumroll* I do not know. I was just following a fan theory.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Natsu: You do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Me: Hiro Mashima gave me rights!**

 **Natsu: GASP! HOW ASDFGHJKL**

 **Me: Kidding...**

 **Natsu: *unimpressed look***

 **I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

The anatomy of sounds

Chapter Two: The signs

Larcade was a year-old when people started noticing he was odd. He was a strangely quiet boy. They suspected that something was wrong, and it turns out that something is definitely wrong.

Mavis and Zeref's friend, Yuri Dreyar,was the first to notice.

Mavis and Zeref had left Larcade to play with Yuri's son, Makarov. The two young parents were out for a night by themselves, with no baby tagging along to ruin a perfectly good date. Don't get them wrong, they love their son, but parents also need breaks from tiring diaper changes and bottle cleaning.

Makarov was a bubbly three year-old, and he already had a vast vocabulary. Yuri couldn't be more proud of his son, and he would boast about how Makarov would start school and soon be at the top of the class.

Larcade? Well... He was Makarov's stark contrast. He was calm, silent, which was strange for a toddler. He rarely made and sound, and when he did so, he would scream in a shrill voice that put the people around him in a state of uneasiness.

"Larcade!" Yuri called the one year-old, whose eyes were glued to the television. "Come on kid, it's time for dinner!"

At the word 'dinner', Makarov came running to his father with a huge, toothy grin. He seated himself at the table, waiting patiently. Larcade, however, remained focused on the TV.

Yuri frowned. Why wasn't the boy responding?

He stood up and tapped the boy on the shoulder. Larcade promptly turned with a questioning look. "Ah?"

Yuri's frown deepened. At his age, Larcade would've known how to respond. He would've known how to utter a few words, but all he said was 'Ah'. Yuri was reminded of the character 'No Face', from one of the movies he and Mavis used to watch when they were younger.

"We're gonna eat now, buddy." Yuri lifted up the toddler and turned off the TV.

He simply dismissed Larcade's lack of response as the boy's fascination of the show that was airing on the TV.

* * *

Surprise! This time, it was Jellal and Erza's son, Siegrain, who picked up on something strange. Siegrain loved Larcade to death, and would often ask his parents to let him stay over at the Dragneels during weekends.

He would play with the toddler a lot. Larcade loved playing peekaboo with him, and has shown interest on the loud gun games he had on his PSP. Usually, any little kid would be scared of a gunshot's sound.

But not this kid. Not that it bothered Siegrain anyway.

However, he would notice something. Larcade never called his father, 'papa', or his mother, 'mama'. In fact, when Siegrain tried to teach the kid how to say some words, he seemed to have difficulty speaking it. Larcade would also ignore him a lot, and once, Larcade even fell asleep on a fireworks display show!

But since Siegrain is a young and naive seven year-old, he didn't know how much his observation mattered until he voiced it out to his parents one night.

* * *

"You're not really messing with us, Siegrain?" Jellal questioned his son once more. "You're absolutely sure?"

"Yeah." Siegrain burst out laughing, his father's concerned look going unnoticed. "It was really funny! The fireworks were already going off, and he's still fast asleep! It's like he couldn't hear anything!"

Erza gazed at her husband, worry crossing her face. "What do you think, Jellal? Could Larcade be autistic?"

"I don't know, Erza." Jellal ran a hand through his hair. "The signs are definitely there, but there are other symptoms that don't show up on Larcade. We should tell Mavis and Zeref."

"What's autis-autis-how do you say it?" Siegrain asked his mother and father.

"It's nothing," Erza assured her son. But it was a far cry from nothing.

* * *

"That's impossible."

"It IS every bit possible, Mavis. And you know it." Yuri and Jellal decided to tell Mavis and Zeref about what they observed of the boy named Larcade. They knew that the two would have difficulty believing in them, but the two young parents have to accept the truth. There is something wrong with their son.

"My son is not autistic." Zeref said, coldly.

Jellal sighed. "We're not saying he is, Zeref. We're saying that it's possible. Have him tested. Yuri and I are concerned. Larcade always fails to respond, and his speech is yet to develop. Makarov started speaking when he was eight months-"

"Not every kid is like Yuri's damn son!"

Yuri grabbed Zeref by the collar. "Don't you dare, Dragneel. You're lucky we actually care about your son. Now, if you want to keep on acting cowardly, don't blame us when your precious, little Larcade suffers in the future."

"Stop mocking me, Dreyar. I'm not a coward."

"Then get your 'damn son' tested."

"Maybe I will."

Yuri nodded at Jellal, and the latter sighed in exasperation. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, but at least they convinced the Dragneels to get Larcade tested.

* * *

Mavis squeezed Zeref's hand. They were at the hospital, waiting for the psychologists verdict of their son.

The psychologist went out of her room. "The results were negative, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel. Larcade is not autistic."

The two breathed a sigh of relief.

"However, there is something odd about him. I am referring you to another doctor. Get him tested there."

Mavis and Zeref frowned, but accepted the paper that was handed to them. It said, 'Magnolia Hearing Aid and Deaf's Association'.

* * *

 **AN: Well, that was longer, but still not long enough which is... ARGHHHHHH I WAS AIMING FOR 1 500 WORDS DAMMIT.**

 **Anyways, I'm not planning to offend anyone autistic, and do not tell me that "those were not symptoms of autism" blah blah.**

 **This story was based on a true story, and they thought at first that maybe the kid was autistic.**

 **You guys can probably guess where this is headed to.**

 **Well that's it for this boring AN. Fave, follow and review!**


	3. Profound

**AN: For all those confused people out there, yes. Makarov would be younger than his 'children' per say. Also, I have a bunch of new characters to introduce in this story, which makes me really excited and pumped up.**

 **I worked hard to make the chapter longer and worked on this while I was in tutor... Sigh. I love homeschool so much. There's like so much time for me to do everything I want, and I go to school once a week, just for exams. I'll explain more, but that would make the AN long. Too long.**

 **And you guys haven't been reviewing, so I dunno how to make the story better, or if I was actually a good writer. Should I say that this story has Nalu? Well, it does have Nalu because I'll be mentioning them a lot.**

 **And by a lot, I mean... A MILLION TIMES ASDFGHJKL I'M KIDDING**

 **Okay, not really a million times, but occasionally. After all, the main ship is Zervis, am I right?**

 **Well that's it for this boring AN.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Natsu: So this has Nalu? I'M FIRED UP NOW!**

 **Me: You like the idea?**

 **Natsu: Hell yeah!**

 **Me: Then tell Hiro Mashima to give me the rights.**

 **Natsu: ...hell no.**

 **Me: Aww...**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

The anatomy of sounds

Chapter Three: Profound

It was like the world came crashing down on him. The sudden revelation was too shocking, but it all made sense now. Was that why... was that the reason why his precious son never said his first words? He had been too scared... too scared to admit to his friends that there was indeed something wrong with his son.

After all, the signs were obvious, weren't they?

His hands shook as he read the paper once more. This was impossible, this couldn't be. It couldn't be true! But here it was, right in his face.

"We're sorry to inform you, Mr. Dragneel, but your son is-"

"THAT ISN'T TRUE!" Zeref charged at the doctor, his fists shaking. The doctor seemed taken aback and his eyes grew wide with fear.

The doctor regained his composure. "Then by all means, have him tested at another hospital."

"W-we don't have enough money for that!"

"Well, that's not our problem now, Mr. Dragneel. If you're not satisfied with the results, get a second opinion. But our calculations are almost always right. There's no way we would get it wrong. Face it, your son, Larcade, is deaf."

Mavis sobbed at the doctor's harsh words, and Zeref's glare heightened in intensity. The doctor, having noticed that his attitude further angered the other man, gulped audibly.

"I-I apologize for my attitude..." He stuttered.

Zeref glared at him angrily. "Whatever. What's done is done."

"But Mr.-"

"I said forget it!" Zeref yelled at the doctor. The doctor visibly shrank. Zeref sat down on one of the waiting chairs and bowed his head. He tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. His son, his little Larcade... He was deaf.

"What do we do now, Zeref?" Mavis asked her husband. "We don't have enough money to get him a hearing aid."

"I, no, WE will find a way." Zeref said with a determined tone. "I'm sure of it. And our friends will help us. And if I have to work myself to death, I will do it. For Larcade's sake."

Mavis cried. The truth was too hard to bear. It ws too hard to accept. What did they do to deserve this? Mavis was a nurse who liked to help the sick and injured. Zeref... Zeref was an aspiring animator who wanted to bring smiles to the faces of children. They just wanted others to be happy, so what DID they do?

God, answer me...

And the tears continued to fall, and fall, and fall...

* * *

Zeref stared blankly at the wall of their bedroom. He didn't want to believe the doctor. He would get a second opinion. He will not accept that his son is deaf.

Never!

Maybe Larcade was just a really quiet boy, you know? Maybe he had speech delay and he wasn't really deaf.

'I would get him tested again.' Zeref decided. He would sell his precious drawing tablet just to get enough money for another hearing test. Crocus Deaf Institute and Hospital might be a good shot. He heard that the doctors there were seasoned veterans. Yes, Larcade will be tested there.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Zeref turned. Mavis was holding a sleeping Larcade. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she did at the hospital earlier.

"I'm selling my drawing tablet." Zeref told her. "Let's have Larcade tested at Crocus Deaf Institute and Hospital. I did some research and the doctors there are way better than the ones in Magnolia Hearing Aid and Deaf Association."

"I'll sell my jewelries instead." Mavis offered. "You need the drawing tablet.'

"But your jewelries are all that is left of your family!" Zeref argued.

Mavis went over to Zeref and kissed him softly. "You're my family now, remember? And my old family will always remain in my heart. Jewelries are just material manifestations of those memories with them, but those memories will always be with me.

Zeref bowed his head. "If you say so, Mavis."

"But Zeref," Her tone darkened. "What if Larcade is really deaf? We can't afford a good hearing aid, and there's therapy too, if we want him to speak. There's also the special school for deaf children too. It's way beyond our budget."

"Have hope." Zeref stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Mavis and Larcade. "Let's have hope. I'll try to get a new job that pays bigger bucks. And our friends? They'll never leave us in times of crisis. Our friends from Fairy Tail High are true friends that will guide us through thick and thin. Not to mention, they love Larcade to death."

Mavis smiled at Zeref. "You're right. Our friends will never let us down, especially now that we're going through a tough challenge in life."

A smile slowly spread across Zeref's face. "That' the spirit! And you know, I still don't believe that Larcade is deaf."

"Me too." Mavis replied.

"So let's have faith. The mighty Ankhseram won't let us down!" Zeref laughed. Ankhseram was a god from one of the books he and Mavis used to read.

"Yeah!" Mavis also laughed. "He will never let us down!"

Larcade was awakened by the antics of his parents and began crying. The two frantic parents immediately tried to stop his cries before he could wake up any neighbors. They'd be super cranky.

* * *

"The doctors from Magnolia Hearing Aid and Deaf Association told us that our son is deaf." Zeref explained to Dr. Lucas, one of the hearing specialists at Crocus Deaf Institute and Hospital.

Dr. Lucas raised a brow. "The doctors from there are exceptionally good. Most of the tests there get correct results. Why did you feel the need to go here?"

"Honestly?" Zeref started. "Your services are better, and whatever the result here, we will accept."

"And if your son is really deaf?"

Zeref cast his eyes downward. "We have no choice then. We just have to be there for him.

Dr. Lucas nodded, satisfied. "Alrighty then. Let's get started."

* * *

Mavis gazed at her husband as he paced the waiting hall anxiously. They were praying hard, of course. This was even worse than the hearing test back in Magnolia. This time, there's a 0.1% chance at failing. Whatever the result is, it is most likely the correct result.

"Oi! Mavis, Zeref!"

Natsu was with them this time, to offer some emotional support for his dear brother and sister-in-law. And for his nephew too. In his arms, he carried a two year-old Nashi, who had spiky hair, much like Larcade's.

"Natsu! Don't you just run off, you have our daughter in your hands! What if you trip and fall?"

That was Lucy. She carried a six month-old Ladon. Mavis is proud to say that she had given the boy his name. He was named after the dragon who guarded the apples of immortality.

Lucy looked at Mavis. "How's the kiddo? Is he still with the doctor?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Duh, Luigi! Do you see Larcade anywhere?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at her husband. "You're lucky I married you."

"Well obviously, you can't resist me." Natsu gave her a cheeky grin.

Mavis smiled. The couple's bantering lightened the increasing tension in the hallway. However, Zeref was frowning deeply. He was still pacing.

"Oi, Zeref-nii. Stop walking around, you're making me dizzy." Natsu turned to his brother.

Zeref kept on pacing. "This is what I do when I'm nervous, remember? If I just sit down, I get nervous breakdowns."

"Oh, right." Natsu adjusted Nashi in his arms.

"Uncee Zewef? Lawcay?" The two year-old questioned Zeref.

He instantly melted. "He's getting tested, sweetie. The doctors are going to see if he's deaf."

"D-d-dewf?"

Zeref chuckled. "Close enough."

They all fell into silence. The minutes passed by, but it felt like hours.

'This was even worse than when Mavis was giving birth...' Zeref thought.

Then suddenly, Dr. Lucas came out of the clinic, with Larcade in tow. Zeref and Mavis hurried to him with hopeful faces. Mavis took Larcade from the doctor, who had a sorrowful expression.

Dr. Lucas sighed. "I'm sorry to tell you, but Magnolia was right. Your son is deaf." He handed them the results. It said, 'profound hearing'.

And on that day, a family grieved with their hearts shattered to pieces.

* * *

 **AN: See? It has Nalu! Well, it's kinda minor though. And there's Nashi and Ladon too! Imma draw them someday... Actually, Imma draw them right after posting this.**

 **Man, took me nearly an hour to get this written. My shoulders and back hurt. I'm too lazy to even check for misspelled stuff and wrong grammar. Well, I'm confident in my writing. AND THIS EXCEEDED 1 500 WORDS YES.**

 **Anyways, peace out! Fave, follow and review!**

 **...**

 **Seriously though. Review. I wanna read those stuff.**


End file.
